Conventional high density electrical connectors often have contact intermittency and mating reliability issues on the mating interface due to the tight pitch and density necessary to achieve a small package size which results in tolerance stack-up related connectivity failures. In addition, conventional high density connectors are costly to manufacture and bulky due to increased signal count. Therefore, a need exists for an electrical connector that provides a high density of contacts without increasing the size of the connector and where when mated with another connector of a connector system, provides stability and consistent signal integrity to the connector system.